The Question
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: A HUGE thank you to @CassidyABlue for all of her help with this.., A romantic evening between Andy and Sharon
1. Chapter 1

Proposal

This had been the day he had been waiting for. After all of the planning, everything had finally come together for him. It was the day that he would be proposing to her. If was nervous, he never let on - but he couldn't deny that he was helplessly, madly, head-over-heels in love with her. His heart jumped at the mention of her name and when she would enter a room he couldn't help but stare at her.

She was beyond beautiful. It wasn't just her outer beauty that drew him to her, it was her inner beauty. She was intelligent, wickedly funny - and if he was completely honest she is sexy as hell. She made him a better man, and Andy wanted to be that better man with her for the rest of their lives.

He had enlisted Andrea's help with the planning. She kept Sharon out of the condo while he set everything up: He had lined the living room with flowers and candles. There was a bottle of sparkling cider with two glasses and a tray of strawberries waiting on the table for her. He had left a trail of rose petals from the front door into the living room and on down the hall to her bedroom, inside which he had placed some rose petals on the bed in the shape of a heart. On the bed were placed two white boxes, neatly tied with purple ribbons.

After ensuring everything in the bedroom was perfect, Andy was making his way back down the hall to the living room when his cell phone buzzed. It was a text from Andrea, asking him if he was ready for them to come back. He quickly texted her back that he had everything set up and was now ready for Sharon to come home.

Andrea stopped her car outside of the building, the engine still running. Sharon looked at her in surprise.

"Are you not coming up?"

"No, I have some case files that I need to go over before Monday - but I will call you tomorrow," she replied as she reached across the center console to hug Sharon goodbye.

"Well, okay, I will talk to you tomorrow then. Thank you for a great day of shopping!"

Sharon stepped out of the car and made her way up to her condo. When she got to the door she pushed it open and moved into the living room, startled when she noticed the rose petals and sparkling cider. As she slowly made her way further into the room, she was surprised to see Andy sitting on the sofa waiting for her.

"Andy, what is all of this?" she asked, puzzled.

Andy's eyes sparkled as he stood from the sofa to greet her.

"Well, Sharon my love, this is all for you," he replied softly, taking her by the hand and leading her to the sofa.

"What do you mean, this is for me?" she asked, still stunned, as he handed her glass of sparkling cider and picked up the plate of strawberries.

"This is just my way of showing you how much you mean to me and how lucky I am to have such an amazing woman in my life."

He looked up to see tears in her eyes and a warm smile on her face as she reached over and hugged him tightly.

"Andy, you didn't have to do anything for me!"

"I know, honey, but I wanted to." He smiled again as she hugged him tighter. "How about you go and see what's waiting for you in the bedroom, while I put the finishing touches on dinner."

She laughed incredulously and hugged him again, before doing as he suggested. As she opened the bedroom door, she was amazed by the sight that greeted her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Andy calling her name...

"Sharon. Sharon..." He gently touched her elbow and she turned to look at him.

"Andy, this is amazing! Thank you, sweetheart!"

He looked at her and gently kissed her lips. He could see the happy tears beginning to fall and he gently wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I'm going to check on dinner," he murmured, kissing her head before leaving her standing in the middle of her bedroom. Sharon made her way over to the bed and found the boxes, one of which had a note attached. She sat down on the bed as she started to open the first of the two boxes, her eyes filling with tears again as she saw what Andy had made for her. He had put together a photo album of all of their dates and family outings - and many other candid shots of them and all of their children. She looked through it carefully, falling completely in love with it. Eventually, she laid the album to the side and picked up the other box. To her surprise - and delight - she found a red silk nightie inside. Grinning, she finally opened the note that was attached to the box.

Happy tears started falling again she sat on the edge of her bed and began to read:

 _My dearest Sharon,_

 _I hope that you like your gift so far. I wanted to show you how much I love and care about you. I've seen the storm clouds in your past but rest assured because you are safe at last. One thing I know is that I love you with everything I am._

 _I promise to be your best friend. To love you and to take care of you. You have made me a better man, a better father and this love that we are building on will always be here._

 _I hope you enjoy all of your gifts, my love._

 _Love you always,_

 _Andy_

Andy stood in the doorway watching her read the letter he had left for her, before walking into the room and gently joining her on the bed. He took her hand in his as she looked up at him.

"Sharon, honey, you okay?"

She gazed at him without speaking for a moment before she reached over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Andy, for everything. You have no idea how much all of this has meant to me."

"How about you go and take a bath? Dinner should be ready by the time you finish."

He stood from the bed and held his hand out to help her up. As she walked toward the bathroom, Sharon turned to look at him.

"I love you."

Her words were soft, but so heartfelt that he stopped in his tracks.

"I love you, too."

Andy smiled as he walked back to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, he decided to check on her and found her waiting for him in the bedroom. He entered the room and his jaw dropped - she was standing before him wearing the red silk nightie.

"You look gorgeous, Sharon!"

She could feel her cheeks turning red at his words as he walked over to her, a hungry look on his face. Sharon wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she began kissing his neck and sucking on his ear lobe, making him moan. She gently kissed his lips as he ran his fingers through her dark hair, his hands then moving up and down her body, feeling the soft silk under his fingers as he wrapped his arms around her and held her.

Andy gently lifted the nightie up and over her head, taking a moment to stand there looking at this beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"You like what you see?" she teased, smirking at him.

"Yes ma'am, I do…"

Andy made his way down her body with his mouth, leaving light kisses everywhere he could reach, making her moan with each gentle touch and caress. As he made his way back up her body, she started pulling his shirt over his head - throwing it to the floor as soon as she had managed to take it off him. After she had stripped him down, Andy gently laid her down on the bed as he kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse point. As he began his journey back down her body, he stopped to lick and suck on each of her perfectly-formed breasts, making her nipples hard with each lick.

Sharon moaned as he moved further south, finally ghosting her clit with his tongue.

"Andy, that feels so fucking good," she panted out as he started to feverishly lick and suck on her clit.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she moaned and groaned in response to his caresses. Andy added one finger and then another as he continued to lick and suck on her clit. He could tell she was getting closer to her release, so he removed his fingers and kissed his way back up her body, stopping to kiss and suck on her breasts. Making his way back up, he kissed her lips passionately as she reached her hand between their bodies, rubbing up and down on his hard shaft.

Smiling, Andy placed her hands above her head and, with his right hand, he teased her center as he gently pushed into her. A low moan escaped her as she looked into eyes that were so full of love. As he began to move inside her, he placed his hands in hers and intertwined their fingers. He moved slowly inside her, just enjoying being with her and making love to her. He heard her moan and pant his name as he continued the slow and steady pace and he could tell she was getting closer to her climax.

"Andy, that feels so good!" she cried right before she came, moaning and panting his name.

He thrusted a few more times until he came deep inside her with a deep growl.

As they lay there in each others arms, sweaty and still coming down from their high, Andy rolled onto his side so he was facing her as she intertwined their legs together.

"That was amazing! No-one has ever made me feel special like that," Sharon said as she lay with her head on his shoulder.

Placing her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart beating.

"You are very special to me, Sharon," he replied earnestly. "I will always do my very best to make you feel special." They sat up on the bed and he took her hand. "I have one question for you though..."

"What is that, Andy?"

He cleared his throat nervously.

"Sharon Raydor - will you marry me?"

She looked at him for a moment, completely speechless.

"YES! I will marry you!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world!" he grinned.

Andy pulled out a small black box from the table by the bed, opened it and placed the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. As she looked at it, Sharon could feel the happy tears falling.

"You've made me the luckiest woman in the world, Andy…"

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

After their romantic night together, Andy woke to find Sharon sleeping soundly on her side of the bed. As he lay there watching her sleep, he still couldn't believe that she said yes to his question the night before. He felt like he was floating on air. She rolled over, waking slowly to find him staring at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Good morning, handsome," she said as she reached over to gently kiss him.

"Good morning, beautiful." He was still smiling at her and she grinned back at him.

"You're in a good mood this morning, Andy."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I am so happy, Sharon." She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "What do you want to do today?" he asked her.

"I don't know, honey," she responded.

Leaving her to think over the question, Andy got up and headed to the shower. He stopped in the doorway of the bathroom, watching her play with the ring on her finger. The sight made him fall in love with her even more.

Andy walked into the bathroom and started the water running, discarding his clothes before stepping into the hot shower. He let the water run down his sore neck and back, allowing it to soothe him. As he stood under the water, he did not hear or see Sharon walk into the shower behind him. It wasn't until he felt her arms wrap around his waist and felt her hair tickling his back that he realised she was there.

Turning around, he brought her under the shower spray with him, gently kissing her forehead. He let her go before he turned back to the water, surprised when he felt her scratching his back. The motion caused him to growl at her and she chuckled at him as he turned back around and ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her hard. Sharon moaned into the kiss as he gently ran his fingers down her back until he grabbed her butt, pushing her up against the shower wall as he started kissing down her body. Andy stopped his journey only to lick and suck on her breasts, leaving a trail of kisses from her breasts down to her stomach as he made his way down her body.

Andy kissed her inner thighs as he got closer to her center, finally ghosting her clit with his tongue. He could tell that she was more than ready for him as he began to lick and suck on her clit and he added one finger while he feverishly licked on her nub, adding another finger then another as she moaned and groaned and thrust her hips into his face. He could tell that she was getting close, so he added a little more pressure to her clit as he sucked and pumped his fingers in and out of her center. Splaying his free hand on her stomach, he held her in place as he felt her fall over the edge, her orgasm hitting her as he continued to lick up all of her wonderful nectar.

As he made his way back up her body, he kissed her passionately as she gathered up her strength to push him up against the shower wall. Sharon kissed him and made her way down his body, kissing down his chest and stomach as she made her way down to his aching shaft. She gently kissed the head as she rubbed up and down on his shaft before fully taking him in her mouth, which caused him to moan her name. She continued sucking and teasing him, licking her way down his cock and playing with his balls as he thrust his hips into her.

"Damn, Sharon, that feels so fucking good!" he hissed.

She could tell he was getting closer as she continued to suck on his cock and after a few more seconds he slid out of her mouth. Grabbing hold of her he kissed her again, before they made their way quickly out of the shower. Andy led her back into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed before sliding easily into her center. After waiting for a few seconds to let her get adjusted to him he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. As he laced their fingers together, he stared into her beautiful green eyes, kissing and sucking on her neck and ear lobe.

In this moment and time it was just the two of them. After a few more thrusts they both came together, panting each other's names and kissing passionately in between moans...

Since they had the weekend off, they didn't have anything planned for the day other than to stay wrapped in each other's arms all weekend. They made their way to the kitchen to make some lunch - seeing as how they missed breakfast due to their long shower. Andy looked at Sharon:

"What do you want to do today beautiful?"

She sat down on the sofa.

"I want to call Emily and Ricky and tell them the good news."

"Okay - and after that?"

She smiled sweetly at him as she patted his arm.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll think of something."

Sharon winked at him and stepped out on the balcony to call Emily.

"Hey, Em! How are you, my sweet girl?"

"Hey mom! Everything ok?" her daughter asked, concerned.

"Oh! Emily, honey, things are wonderful!"

"I take it Andy's surprise was a success?" Emily asked as her mother stammered for a moment.

"How did you know about that?"

Emily snickered to herself.

"Well, Mom, he called me and Ricky the other day and asked for our blessings. I couldn't be happier for you, Mom. Andy is a great man and you deserve to be happy. He's a great man, Mom - and he loves you!"

"Well, I'm glad that you approve, honey."

She felt the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mom, are you okay? You're crying!"

"Oh, it's nothing, honey. It's all happy tears! Andy has made the happiest woman in the world!"

"I'm so pleased for you both, Mom!"

"Thank you, honey. Okay, I will let you go now - we can talk more next week."

"Okay, Mom! Sounds good - I love you!"

"I love you, too, my sweet girl."

After speaking with Emily, Sharon called Ricky to tell him the good news. He was happy for her and told her that he thought Andy was a good man and that he was happy for them both. She walked smiling back into the living room, to find Andy watching her intently.

"How did it go?" he asked as she sat down on the sofa next to him.

"You didn't tell me that you had already called them to ask their permission! You didn't have to do that, Andy."

He looked at her puzzled for a moment.

"I know I didn't have to, Sharon - but I know how much you love them and I wanted them to he happy with the idea."

She looked at him and smiled.

"You are an amazing man, Andrew Flynn."

"Well, my love, you are an amazing woman."

Sharon could feel the happy tears stinging her eyes and as they fell he gently wiped them away with his thumbs. She snuggled closer to him on the sofa, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the day - just the two of them together.

The weekend went by quickly. They told Rusty the good news and to their surprise he was very happy for both of them, which made his mother extremely happy. As Monday rolled around they made their way back into the murder room, where they were met with a wonderful surprise: The team had got together and planned a small party to congratulate them on their engagement. They looked at each other, puzzled as to how they all found about it - then it dawned on them: Provenza had been the one to plan this little gathering.

They smiled as they enjoyed the cake and drinks. Julio was the first to congratulate them. Walking up to Sharon, he hugged her tightly.

"I'm happy for you, Ma'am. I'm glad you're happy. Flynn is a good man." He then shook Andy's hand as he told him: "You better take good care of her, Sir." He smiled at Andy then.

"Don't worry, Julio. I won't ever hurt her, you have my word on it."

Julio smiled as he walked back to his desk. Amy walked over and hugged Sharon.

"I'm so happy for you, Captain!"

"Thank you, Amy," Sharon said as she hugged her back.

After each member of the team had congratulated them, Sharon decided that was enough for today.

"I think we should try to get some work done, don't you think?" she said as they all laughed.

The next few days went by with no problems.

As she began planning her wedding, Sharon never expected to see Jack come stomping into the murder room late one day. He looked pissed and she knew what he was mad about before he ever made it to her office. Walking into her office, he slammed the door behind him.

"How could you do this to me, Sharon?" Jack asked as he paced in her office.

"Do what to you, Jack?"

"You know damn well what I mean, Sharon. Don't play stupid with me!"

She looked at him a moment before she stood up and leaned on her desk, giving him her best Darth Raydor glare.

"First off, Jack, you will not come into my office talking to me like this. If you can't talk to me in a calm manner than you need to leave, or I will have someone show you out! Have I made myself clear, Jack?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"Yeah, crystal clear."

Andy had been watching all the ruckus from his desk and he could feel his blood and temper boiling to the surface. Before he could stop himself, he walked to her office door and opened it, catching her off-guard when he walked into the room.

"Sharon, everything okay in here?" he asked as he looked up to see Jack staring at him.

"Yes, Andy, everything is okay - I promise."

As she smiled at him, he felt his temper start to go away.

"Okay. If you need anything, we will all be outside."

Sharon looked through the window of her office to see her team watching the scene before them.

"It's okay, Andy. I've got it under control now, you can go back to work"

He nodded and smiled at her as he walked out of her office.

"I have only one question for you, Sharon."

She sighed deeply.

"Okay, Jack. What is it?"

"Do you really love him? And are you marrying him because you love him or because you're lonely?"

She looked at him a moment before she spoke, unable to believe the questions he had just voiced.

"Even though it's none of your business...yes, Jack, I love him very much. I am marrying him because I love him - not because I'm lonely. I was lonely enough when you and I were married." Jack looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "Besides, what I do in my personal life is no longer any of your business or your concern. How did you find out about it to begin with?" she asked.

"Well, it isn't exactly a secret, Sharon. Everyone knows."

She stared at him for a moment.

"Well, is that all you wanted to come here to ask me?"

She was starting to get irritated with him and he knew it.

"Yeah, for now - but I want to talk to Andy before I leave."

Sharon looked out of the window to see Andy staring at her, smiling. She motioned for him to come into her office. When he opened the door, Jack was still standing there.

"Yes, Sharon - you need something?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well, actually, Jack wanted to speak to you."

"Okay. Jack, what do you want?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you love her, Andy?"

Andy looked between them and then back at Jack.

"Yes, Jack. I do love her. More than anything in this world. Why?"

Jack looked at the man that had stolen his ex-wife's heart.

"I just don't want her to get hurt any more, Andy. She's been through enough. I've put her through enough. She doesn't deserve to be hurt any more."

Andy looked at him.

"Don't worry, Jack. I won't hurt her. I would never do the things to her that you did. You are right about one thing - she doesn't deserve to be hurt, she deserves to be loved and cherished for the amazing, caring, strong, independent, beautiful woman that she is. I can't promise her that we wont fight because I know we will, but I will never hurt her or make her feel the same way that you did. That is a promise I intend to keep."

With that, Andy smiled at Sharon and walked out of her office.

"Well, I guess I got my answer, Sharon," Jack said, sadly. "I hope both of you are happy together. Just remember that I will always love you, no matter what happens."

With that, he walked out of her office and out of the murder room, leaving her sitting there with her thoughts. After a few minutes she decided she needed to get back to planning her wedding, but before she did she sent Andy a text:

I love you, handsome!

After a few seconds her phone pinged:

I love you too, my beautiful girl!

She put her phone back on her desk and smiled to herself. Today was going to be a good day!

~TBC ~


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day that would change both of their lives. He was beyond nervous but not about marrying her. He spent most the day of getting all the last minute things together, it had been a long road to this day, after he proposed to her they told their all of their children who more than excited about it, then jack finding out about it and throwing a fit with her about it, He told his best friend who unlike their kids was less than pleased about it but he accepted it, Louie asked him one last time are you sure you want to marry her? Andy looked at him yes I do! "why would you ask something like that? His friend looked at him I just don't want you rushing into anything, Andy just stood looking at him like he was crazy, " I'm not rushing into anything Louie, I love her more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, Louie knew when to give up. It was just going to be a small simple ceremony with a huge party afterwards.

Across town at the church, Sharon, Emily, and Nicole , and sharon's mother Diane, were putting the finishing touches on everything and were busy getting ready for the ceremony, As they were putting their dresses on emily couldn't help but notice that her mother had gotten quiet and was in her own little world,

" _Mom what's wrong? She asked nervously,_ Sharon looked up from the dressing table to see her daughter staring back at her through the mirror, "Oh nothing honey just thinking she said as she gave her daughter a bright smile, she stood up and wrapped her arms around her girl, "honey I am more than ok I am the happiest I have ever been, " _that's great mom, now lets go get you married,_

Sharon laughed as she let go of her daughter ok then, as they made their way to the chapel the nerves were starting to get the better of her, but once she was standing outside the door of the chapel all of the nerves and fear were gone, she felt a peaceful feeling wash over her, she smiled as she walked up to stand next to her father she was blessed to have him walking her down the isle, he grabbed her arm and looked at her, " _Are you ready to go sweetheart?_ she looked at her father, "yes dad I am she smiled sweetly at him as the music started playing here comes the bride, Andy looked up and saw her making her way down the isle toward him and he couldn't help but smile at her she was a beautiful woman but at this moment she was absolutely gorgeous her form fitting dress that showed off her gorgeous figure, he felt the tears falling as her father walked up to him and placed sharon's hand in his he whispers to andy, _take care of my girl, love her and cherish her,_ he looked at him for a second, "yes sir always, her father smiled at took his seat, after the ceremony was over they turned to their family and close friends when the minister introduced them for the first time, Mr. & Mrs. Andrew Flynn everyone clapped as they made their way back down the isle hand in hand, as they made their way out of the chapel the found and empty room at the end of the hall so they could be alone for just a few mins as husband and wife. Andy wrapped his arms around her and held her as he gently kissed the side of her neck as she hummed, "So how does it feel to be Mrs. Flynn he asked as he stood back to admire her in her dress, she walked back to him and wrapped her arms around him, "it feels wonderful you've made me happiest woman in the world andy, he smiled at her as she walked toward the door, "how about we go back out there and have a good time tonight? She asked as she smiled at him as they made their way out to the reception as they entered the room everyone stopped and stared at them, as they walked out to the dance floor to dance their first dance as husband and wife, she couldn't help but see all of the smiling faces and people that meant the most not only to her but to him too, as the DJ started the song, _Thinking out loud,_

 _Ed Sheeran, andy started singing to her,_

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are,

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same_

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

As they danced they seemed to be lost in their own little world, like no one else was in the room but them, as the song ended they broke apart holding hands as they made their way to the table to sit down, She looked at her husband who was practically grinning ear to ear as he danced with his daughter she had never seen andy so happy, it made her heart happy to see him with his children and grandchildren, she was lost in her thoughts when rusty sat down next to her, she turned to see him smiling at her, he smiled at her "have I told you how much I love you mom, she looked at him and smiled you always do sweetheart he took her hand "I'm glad your happy mom, "you deserve to be happy and I can tell andy makes you happy, she reached for his hand and smiled, "yes rusty I am beyond happy honey as she hugs her youngest son, andy watches from a few feet away, when louie walks and shakes his hand "congrats my friend, Andy looks at him stunned for a moment, "Thank you he smiles as he walks toward his wife and step son, He wraps an arm around her "hey there beautiful, he says as he kisses her forehead, How about we go and dance some more the night is still young! She laughs at him, sounds like fun.

After several hours later everyone stands around to wish the new couple well as they prepare to leave for their week in Hawaii, as everyone is throwing bird seed as they ran to get into the limo that will take them to the airport, they are finally alone again as they sit wrapped in each other's arms, he looks at her and smiles, "I love you Mrs. Flynn she lays her head on his shoulder and intertwines their fingers as she speaks, " I love you Mr. Flynn, as they enjoy their ride to the airport, he looks at her "this is going to be a fun week, he smirks at her. She looks up at him, " Oh lord should I be scared or excited? She asked as he kissed her passionately… "I guess you will have to wait and see now won't you! he gave her a crooked grin...


End file.
